Isn't it Ironic Ellie
by InfamousKid650
Summary: This is a story about Remus Lupin's daughter Ellie an original character and what happens one night when she goes down to the dungeons, Warning: character death


Disclaimer: Don't open Harry Potter, I only own the story idea & Ellie.

Warning: This doesn't exactly follow the book, oh well, don't like it don't read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie walked down the corridors of Hogwarts a jagged piece of glass clutched in her shaking hands. An eerie darkenss filled the corridors and the only sound being made was the soft padding of her feet. It had been a year exactly since Eliie had begun cutting, a year and one day exactly since her father had passed away. At first cutting had been something Ellie had only done every once in a while, only when the stress of keeping a brave face became to much to bare. That was when she would seek refugee in her jagged shard.

As she padded down the hallway she felt slightly uneasy, but she just tried to push it out of her mind. Ellie was going to a very familiar place, the dungeons. It was somewhere that nobody ever came looking for her, an easy place to cut and not get caught. Ellie heard footsteps that sounded from a distance and froze. The sound stopped. She figured it was her mind playing tricks and continued to watch, seeking her much needed release.

She yearned to watch the blood run down her wrist, a reflection of the pain she felt deep inside. She had always found it ironic that blood was blue inside, much like her, but once it hit the real world, it turned red, like courage, a true reflection of herself. Everyday she put on a brave face, excelled in her classes, even went to the occasional social event, just to assure that nobody would see through her mask. Then the moment she returned to her room she would cry herself into a fitful sleep. When she awoke she rummaged to the bottom of her trunk, found her blade, and headed off to the dungeons.

Once Ellie reached her destination she slowly twisted the handle and pulled open the door quietly. She stepped into the closet, it was a relatively good size. She would say it could fit about 3 people comfortably. She walked to the back of the closet, wiping a bit of dust off of the tiny window. She looked at the hardly visible water of the lake and sighed. Suddenly the door closed and she heard a click. She whirled around but the closet was too dark for her to see anything more then a tall figure. She backed away until she was pressed against the wall. The shard of glass fell from her hand clanking against the ground.

"Hello Ellie." The figure said and she whimpered.

"W-what do you want?" she asked nervously

"I want to watch you bleed, I want to watch every last bit of your life drain from you." The deep voice said.

Ellie felt him lean over but was far to petrified to make any move of self defense. The man picked up the glass running the cool surface over Ellie's cheek. He seemed not to take notice to her shaking, or possibly he just didn't care. As the man felt Ellie shake he let out a low frightening chuckle.

"Isn't it ironic Elli, that what you once seeked refugee in, will now be the death of you." another dark chuckle sounded through the room causing Ellie to shudder.

"What did I ever do to you?" Ellie asked in desperation, trying hopelessly to change the mans mind.

"You ruined my life, when I killed your father, you were supposed to come running to me for comfort, but instead, instead you ran to that filthy half-blood as you mourned the loss of Mr.Remus Lupin, and now, you're going to pay." he sighed

With that the killer jabbed the glass into her stomach causing a deep gash to form and pulled it away. Ellie sunk to the ground clutching her bleeding stomach. The killer dropped the glass and smiled wickedly.

"If I can't have you, then nobody can."

As the killer opened the door and went to walk away the light shone on his face, and the last thing Ellie saw before she dies was the smirking face of Blaise Zabini.


End file.
